


Gakuen Fantasy (Granblue Fantasy x Reader Otome!)

by Cinnbar_Bun



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Basically everyone in GBF, Everyone is A STAFF MEMBER, F/F, F/M, Granblue Otome, ITS JUST FALLING IN LOVE WITH TEACHERS, Lunalu is dramatic over your love life, M/M, Nalhegrande might be a rival school hehe, POV First Person, Reader is also a teacher, Reader is gn, Reader is not GranDJeeta (Granblue Fantasy), Secretary Metera does her best, WE WILL REDO ALL OF THAT CANON, angst occasionally, but its happy, it's all based on popular vote, might add more love interests depending on the suggestions by people!!!!, might be occasionally spicy, otome style, school setting, soff, written similar to the fate episodes/otome text
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnbar_Bun/pseuds/Cinnbar_Bun
Summary: You are a newly hired teacher to the prestigious Phantagrande Academy! As you struggle to adjust to your new job, you are introduced to your (attractive) colleagues, each one stranger and more crazier than the last. Your first year on the job is sure to be a whirlwind- but what happens when you catch feelings for your cute co-workers?
Relationships: Aglovale (Granblue Fantasy)/Reader, Beatrix (Granblue Fantasy)/Reader, Belial (Granblue Fantasy)/Reader, Caro (Granblue Fantasy)/Reader, Ilsa (Granblue Fantasy)/Reader, Lancelot (Granblue Fantasy)/Reader, Lucifer (Granblue Fantasy)/Reader, Lucilius (Granblue Fantasy)/Reader, Percival (Granblue Fantasy)/Reader, Rosetta/reader, Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)/Reader, Siegfried (Granblue Fantasy)/Reader, Vane (Granblue Fantasy)/Reader, granblue fantasy/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. Explanation

Hello everyone! 

This is the first chapter and breakdown of Gakuen Fantasy- a Granblue Otome!

You may have seen this post originally on tumblr, hopefully from my account of the same name. Regardless, I decided I wanted to write this as a special gift for 500 followers on Tumblr! I will not be posting it on there, but I will be posting and updating it here, since it'll be way easier to organize. 

The thing that makes this work a bit more "different" is that most choices and events can be suggested by you lovely readers! I do have a basic storyline and certain events will happen, but I will always take suggestions and will always make little polls on certain choices for the next chapter. Since there is a lot of characters here, I will start off with the most popular ones chosen in the poll below!

https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfiKbcdco1Ys2rXTkkYqWBvalX1E1gL2fa_KZ35GSZRtNu6pw/viewform?usp=sf_link

By doing so, you can choose which character you would like written first. 

Since this is an "otome" and I want to give it a feel of playing an actual otome game, the reader is Gender Neutral and will not be referred to by another pronoun besides they/them. It will also be told in First Person POV to make it more immersive and allow for less descriptors of the reader. 

Another thing to make it like an otome- it will be written similar to a game dialogue. It is like the Fate Episodes in the game, for example: 

(Y/n): "I don't really like the color blue." 

Belial: "Neither do I." 

(Y/n): I guess his favorite color is red. He looks like someone who would like red. 

In rare occasions, there might be chapters based on the LI's POV! Stay tuned for those~! In the meantime, please choose which character you would like from the options available. More characters can be added later based on response as we go through the list of characters! Thank you!


	2. Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter! Yay! I would love to hear your feedback on this, and if you haven't-please be sure to follow my twitter for updates as well as for polls and questions!

(Y/n): I can’t sleep at all. Normally I’m out like a light but for some reason I’m just… wide awake.

(Y/n): Sleep…sleep…I need sleep…how else can I teach a class when I’m about to pass out? Not to mention that it’s my first time ever stepping foot into that classroom and then I’m going to have to have these kids start over and-

(Y/n): No! This is just anxiety talking. Relax. The kids won’t throw erasers at me. The kids won’t try to egg my car. No. I was chosen for this. They liked me and wanted me. Yeah. That’s right.

(Y/n): I guess since I am up, I can keep rethinking what I should wear…

(Y/n): Should I go flashier…or more casual… or…zzzzzz

(Y/n): Huh, funny. I don’t even remember falling asleep. Whatever, I got some rest.

(Y/n): I have a good hour before the introductions start. That Sandalphon guy kept telling me to please be early. I was planning on it anyways, but he seemed like he was worried I’d not show.

(Y/n): “Oh! Almost forgot! My lucky charm! Vyrn! Vyrn!”

(Y/n): I quickly run to the living room, where inside the glass terrarium lies my pet lizard, Vyrn. I gently pick him up and give him a small kiss. For some reason, it always brought me luck.

(Y/n): “Who’s a good lizard? Ow! Okay, I’m sorry! I won’t call you a lizard!”

(Y/n): Also, for some inexplicable reason, he hated when I called him a lizard. He’d bite me or roughly smack his tail on my fingers, but only if I called him that. It was strange. I joked and called him a dragon and he snuggled up to me immediately.

(Y/n): “I don’t think I’ll be home too late. I’ll make sure to buy you extra special apples! And you and I can grind for the new event for that really pretty new card!”

(Y/n): Simple things like this make me smile. This is perfect. I have me, my lizard, my coffee machine, and my favorite game to keep me company. I don’t need anything else.

(Y/n): “Vyrn, don’t be too rowdy while I’m gone! I’ll be back soon!”

(Y/n): It’s funny, but for some reason, I feel all my anxiety melting away. In fact, I feel more energized and ready to kick butt. Maybe that’s my sleep deprivation talking, but I’ll accept anything other than anxiety now.

(Y/n): I pulled up to the large academy, which looked more like a castle than it did a school. I grew up in Zikenstill, and none of the schools had ever looked this ginormous or extravagant.

(Y/n): The Phantagrande Academy is supposedly one of the greatest on Earth. I’ve heard wonderful things about it, plus the pay is extremely good compared to others. One of my previous colleagues said he was jealous I’d be able to work at some prestigious school, and I was grateful Lucifer and Sandalphon thought I was worthy enough for a position.

(Y/n): But I also remember what Sandalphon had told me.

_ Sandalphon: “Unfortunately, our Language Arts teacher recently quit, and we’ve been looking for a replacement since. You got one of the best recommendations from your district, so I’d like to discuss the specifics of it at a later date”. _

(Y/n): “I was just a replacement…” I whined.

(Y/n): No! No negative thoughts! I’m here now, and I have to make the best first impression!

(Y/n): Huh…if teaching doesn’t work out, I should become a motivational speaker…

(Y/n): I was interrupted by the sound of loud arguing about three parking spaces down. A man with white hair stepped out of his car practically fuming, and another man with brown hair steps out from the other side, a large shit-eating grin on his face.

White Haired Man: “What the hell do you mean you forgot? I gave you the key, give it back you dipshit!”

Brown-Haired Man: “Always on the offensive, Lucy? I told you, I gave it back to you.”

(Y/n): With the way he was smirking, I don’t know if I even believed him. But the guy with the white hair is named Lucy? Kinda strange but I don’t think I’m one to talk.

(Y/n): I must have been staring, because the man with brown hair notices me and smiles. ‘Lucy’ turns around and his frown grows even larger than before.

Lucy: “If you have time to stare, you have enough time to walk away.”

(Y/n): “A-ah! I’m sorry! I was just-I’m the new teacher here. Admittedly, I’m lost about the whole layout.”

Brown Haired Man: “Oh~? You’re the fresh meat that Sandy found? Why didn’t you say so?”

(Y/n): The man wrapped an arm around my shoulders and led me into the building. He kept talking and talking but most of the words he spoke I just tuned out. Lucy followed behind, seemingly lost in thought.

Brown Haired Man: “Oh, and listen here, cutie, there’s a lot of folks here who are gonna tell you lots of bad things about me. They’ll try to slander my name and make you terrified of me. I just want you to know, they’re all true.”

(Y/n): “W-what! Who the hell are you?”

(Y/n): The innocent smile he had did not mix well with what he was saying. Was he even going to take me where I needed to? Or was he going to kill me in an alleyway?

Brown Haired Man: “Heh, your reactions are so adorable. If you’re so eager to know me-“

(Y/n): “-Which I’m not.”

Brown Haired Man: “Ah, feisty. You’ll make this a lot more interesting. I’m Belial. Although you can call me-“

Lucy: “Can you stop trying to flirt with everything that breathes? It’s not even seven and you’ve already worked me up to the point where I’m about to stab you.”

Belial: “Ah, sweetheart, I’d suggest you stay away from him. Lucy over here is the biology teacher, but he gets angry when he’s on his period.”

Lucy: “Shut up you weasel! First off, my name is not ‘Lucy’, it’s Lucilius. Second of all, I am not on my period! Your annoying face aggravates the shit out of me.”

Belial: “Lucy, you wound me!”

(Y/n): I didn’t know how to feel about this situation. The two talked like they hated each other- or well, Lucilius hated Belial- yet it seemed they both had a history.

(Y/n): “Belial, I don’t think you need to keep making fun of Lucy-I mean, Lucilius. Besides, I need to talk to Sandalphon.”

Belial: “I know, I know, Sandy, Sandy, Sandy. I once was a new teacher, too, you know. Speaking of which, you didn’t tell me your name.”

(Y/n): “Oh, my mistake. I’m (Y/n). I’m supposed to be the new Language Arts teacher.”

Belial: “(Y/n)? How cute. I’m just loving how innocent you are right now-look at you! You’re like a deer in headlights!”

(Y/n): I was utterly floored by how he was talking. He was so shameless, and he flirted so easily that I couldn’t help but think it was as natural to him as breathing.

Lucilius: “Finally. We’re here. The main office is to your left, don’t get lost, and don’t come asking me any questions.”

(Y/n): Lucilius practically dismissed me as he fumbled with the keys on his side to open his classroom door. I was taken aback by how cold he was, but he slammed the door shut before I could even respond.

(Y/n): So now it was just me and Belial. I looked up at him in confusion, and he seemed to pick up right what I was thinking.

Belial: “Like I said before, don’t pay any mind to him. He’s just a bit rough on the edges. And, my last and final tip to you, Sandy likes coffee. Have fun dear~.”

(Y/n): I was about to ask what he meant by the last tip before he shoved me slightly. I caught myself and my supplies, but when I turned around, Belial was gone. As if he hadn’t even existed...

(Y/n): I’d complain about him later, but I was in front of the office door and had already wasted enough time.

(Y/n): I quickly opened the door to the office and stood in front of the secretary, a pretty Erune woman who was busy answering calls.

(Y/n): She held up a finger, telling me to wait for a moment, and I took a good look at the office space. The secretary’s desk had a nameplate with the name ‘Metera’. I hummed at how different and interesting her name was.

(Y/n): Behind Metera’s desk was three doors, one that said, ‘copier room’, another for Sandalphon, with the plate ‘Vice-Principal Sandalphon’ on it, and the last was for Lucifer, which said, ‘Principal Lucifer’.

(Y/n): The office wasn’t like most that I had seen in my life. It was pleasing and easy to the eyes, while not being too drab and boring. There were some flowerpots with different flowers in them, and a few paintings of beautiful landscapes and scenery.

(Y/n): From what I knew about Sandalphon, and by extension, Lucifer, I doubt they had much planning with the design. Metera seemed like a woman who took pride in making things pretty, and I held a ton of respect for her eye for design.

Metera: “Thank you for waiting patiently. If I’m not mistaken, you are Professor (L/n), right?”

(Y/n): I nodded in response. She smiled at me as she held a clipboard and pointed to Sandalphon’s office.

Metera: “I’m glad you’re early, Sandalphon will love this! If you need anything, let me know and I’ll be there right away!”

(Y/n): She waved at me before she answered another phone call, and I felt the insanity of earlier melt away. At least someone was normal here.

(Y/n): I walked up to Sandalphon’s door and knocked, and I heard a gruff, ‘come in’ after a few taps. I opened the door and walked into his office.

(Y/n): “Sandalphon, I’m sorry if I held you up.”

Sandalphon: “Nonsense. You’re right on time, which is a lot more than I can say about most of the teachers. Did you have any trouble finding your way?”

(Y/n): “Not really. I had some help from a couple of the other staff.”

Sandalphon: “Oh? Who was it?”

(Y/n): “Belial and Lucilius.”

(Y/n): At the mention of their names, Sandalphon’s relaxed face darkened, and a scowl formed on his lips. I could tell he wasn’t too fond of them.

Sandalphon: “Please, if they do anything to upset you, anything at all, let me know. I will handle it immediately.”

(Y/n): “I-I’ll keep that in mind.”

(Y/n): The meeting was rather short, a quick recap on things that I may have forgotten, as well a set of keys to my room, the copier room, and the teacher’s lounge. I was preparing to leave and get myself situated before the kids came when Sandalphon stopped me.

Sandalphon: “Oh, and (Y/n), good luck. We’re expecting great things from you.”

(Y/n): “I won’t let you down!”

(Y/n): I gave a quick salute, and I could’ve sworn I saw a small grin creep onto Sandalphon’s face. I jogged as fast I could to my class before placing my bags on my desk and pulling out the lesson plan I had made.

(Y/n): “…breathe… we’re just going to start ‘Lord of the Pies’. Relax…”

(Y/n): Although, remembering the contents of the book had made me shiver at the impression the students would give.

(Y/n): I shook it off and began logging into my computer when I heard a shrill female voice wailing in the hallways. Was someone injured?

(Y/n): I leapt out of my seat and charged out the door, only to see two women standing in front of one of the classroom doors.

(Y/n): One of the women had chestnut brown hair tied into a ponytail, and she was struggling to open the door due to the tears rolling down her eyes.

Brown-Haired Woman: “Ilsa! Tell me what I’m doing wrong! Do these men just think I’m some dummy?”

(Y/n): I winced slightly at her words, and the woman named Ilsa rolled her eyes.

Ilsa: “I think you are coming off a bit too strong, Beatrix. You keep rushing things with no thought of your future or feelings.”

(Y/n): Unlike her companion, Ilsa was composed and collected. Her black hair looked soft, as did her ears, and I had the sudden desire to just touch them.

Beatrix: “But I thought he was the one this time! I mean, who accepts a date invite if they weren’t gonna show?”

Ilsa: “I thought you had only talked to him once before? Don’t tell me you started naming your kids again…”

Beatrix: “Uh! Rude! D-don’t make that face at me-huh?”

(Y/n): Beatrix stopped herself midsentence and looked at me curiously. Ilsa turned around and tilted her head to show me she acknowledged my presence.

(Y/n): “A-ah…sorry…I just heard screaming and thought someone was injured.”

Ilsa: “Does a broken heart count?”

(Y/n): Ilsa smirked at Beatrix while the brunette stammered and stomped her foot.

(Y/n): I figured I should introduce myself anyways. I stepped forward and extended my hand.

(Y/n): “It’s nice to meet you guys. I’m (Y/n). The new Language Arts teacher.”

Beatrix: “OH! So, YOU’RE the new teacher! Nice to meet you!”

Ilsa: “It’s a pleasure to meet you, (Y/n), I’m Ilsa, the PE teacher.”

Beatrix: “Not to mention the coach for nearly all the sports teams. She’s a workaholic.”

(Y/n): “All the sports teams? That seems tiring.”

Ilsa: “I don’t mind. I don’t exactly have other things going on, and helping the students is my number one priority.”

(Y/n): “That’s actually really admirable.”

(Y/n): She seemed rather stiff at my words, and I couldn’t help but feel motivated to work harder. Her work ethics must be godly to ever do what she’s doing.

Pretty Woman: “Beatrix. Ilsa. I got your lattes and your coffee. Oh.”

(Y/n): A woman with dark brown hair and blue-almost violet-eyes walked in with a tray of drinks in her hand.

(Y/n): I nearly choked at how attractive she was, and out of a bit insecurity, I tried my best to make my outfit look neater.

Beatrix: “Ah, Rosetta! Thanks so much! Meet (Y/n), the new teacher Sandalphon talked about!”

Rosetta: “I figured as much. I look forward to getting to know you better, (Y/n).”

(Y/n): She winked and gave me a sparkling smile, one that made me instantly dazzled. I had to ask her later how she got her teeth so white.

(Y/n): “A-as do I. I hope we can become good friends.”

Rosetta: “I wish I knew you were coming today. I would’ve gotten you a drink as well.”

(Y/n): “Don’t feel bad, besides, I already had my coffee at home!”

Rosetta: “Alright. Class is to begin shortly, and I need to prepare. Ladies, as always, it was a pleasure to see you.”

(Y/n): The women exchanged farewells and went their separate ways. I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding and walked back to my class, watching the clock tick down to the start of the first hour.

(Y/n): Some students started trickling in, and they were surprised to see me. They huddled together in little groups and looked at me before whispering to one another, before staring back at me.

(Y/n): I felt like I was an animal at the zoo, an object on display as they murmured their thoughts.

Student 1: “…they’re rather young…”

Student 2: “…you think they got a bad attitude?”

Student 3: “Welp, there goes my free hour.”

(Y/n): I heard their words, a part of me ecstatic they noticed how young I was, but another part was anxious about meeting their expectations.

(Y/n): The bell had rung, signifying the first period had started. It was time. I stood up and walked to the front of the room, trying my hardest to not freak out.

(Y/n): “Good morning, class, as you may have noticed, I am your new Language Arts teacher. My name is Professor (Y/n), and I hope to get the most out of this year with you all.”

(Y/n): The students didn’t seem to hate me…yet, so that was a positive compared to my original delusions. None seemed too interested in me also, which I guess I should’ve known from the beginning.

Student 1: “Professor (Y/n), how old are you?”

(Y/n): “T-that’s very rude to ask someone!”

(Y/n): I don’t know why I was suddenly getting defensive but revealing how old I was just seemed like such a terrifying thing.

(Y/n): Some of the kids started snickering, but I was too flustered to care.

(Y/n): “A-anyways, we should begin soon. I’m going to pass around my syllabus and explain it, and tomorrow we can get to the real work.”

(Y/n): The students seemed happy to not be doing real work, and they lazily read over it or looked at me.

(Y/n): Hour one…a success…I guess? I heaved a sigh of relief and whipped out my phone, hurriedly texting my best friend, Lunalu, about how it went.

Lunalu: “Really? That’s it? Well, I guess there’s worse things, huh?”

(Y/n): “Don’t remind me. I’m getting flashbacks to the high school talent show again.”

(Y/n): It was times like this I really appreciated Lunalu. She was my first friend when I moved from Zikenstill during ninth grade, and she’s been with me ever since.

(Y/n): “Ah, got another class right now. Talk to you soon.”

(Y/n): The students that came in were more awake and livelier than my first hour but seeing as how they were crowded outside the hall, I guess they probably heard a lot of opinions about me.

(Y/n): My first day seemed to go well. I didn’t have any problems with the students yet, and they didn’t seem to have one with me either.

(Y/n): I began to walk to the teacher’s lounge for my lunch break when I saw Lucilius’ door wide open. I peeked inside and saw him scrolling through something on his computer…in the dark.

(Y/n): “Lucilius? Are you heading to the teacher’s lounge?”

(Y/n): He seemed surprised, almost terrified, to hear me, and quickly exited out of the tabs on his computer.

Lucilius: “W-what are you doing here?”

(Y/n): He looked angry and embarrassed, a cherry red blush erupting on his face as he scowled and gripped his wrists tightly.

(Y/n): “A-ah…. I just wanted to see if you were going to take a break?”

(Y/n): I couldn’t tell what he was feeling since he looked slightly taken aback and sighed in relief before he shook his head.

Lucilius: “I’m not interested. Leave me alone now.”

(Y/n): Rude. I didn’t want to waste the rest of my break and headed off to the lounge, where a myriad of teachers sat around and ate.

(Y/n): Beatrix was the first to notice my appearance and quickly flailed her hands around and tapped at the seat next to her.

(Y/n): She was so enthusiastic, and she was one of the few teachers I knew, so I sat next to her.

Beatrix: “So~? How’d it go?”

(Y/n): She smiled widely as she bit into her sandwich and leaned in closer to me.

(Y/n): “It seems to be going alright. The kids don’t hate me, but I don’t think they’re too interested in me yet.”

Red-Haired Erune Guy: “Meh, who cares about what some brats think? Just do your best.”

(Y/n): I whipped my head around and saw a red-haired Erune with wrinkled clothes sitting atop a counter, stirring a cup of coffee.

(Y/n): I was astonished by his appearance, since he looked rather… messy… compared to the other staff, who looked clean and professional.

(Y/n): He must have noticed at how I was staring, but he didn’t seem to care as he took a loud sip from the mug. He made a disgusted face and placed the mug down, wiping his mouth to get rid of whatever coffee was left.

Disgusted Coffee Guy: “Ugh, that tastes like shit. So, you’re the new teacher, right?”

Ilsa: “Elmott, there are chairs for a reason.”

Elmott: “Those chairs will make my back even worse than it already is.”

Ilsa: “But sitting on a counter won’t?”

(Y/n): Elmott didn’t continue arguing with Ilsa and just groaned loudly, stretching his back and his arms.

Angry Red-Haired Guy: “Please refrain from making such crude noises.”

(Y/n): I turned to where the sound came from and noticed the complaint came from a red-haired man with tussled back hair and black rim glasses.

Elmott: “Oh, forgive me your highnesses.”

(Y/n): Elmott sarcastically said and smirked back at the man, who rolled his eyes and continued eating.

(Y/n): “Is the teacher’s lounge normally this tense?”

Beatrix: “Ah, don’t worry about it. The guy that Elmott just talked to was Percival.”

(Y/n): I gazed back at Percival and saw he was furiously scribbling over papers, writing in an inhumane speed.

(Y/n): Across from him was a man with long blonde hair and glasses, who was busy on his phone.

(Y/n): “So, who’s that guy across from him?”

Beatrix: “Aglovale, Percival’s older brother.”

(Y/n): They were siblings? I couldn’t really tell from a single glance, but now that Beatrix mentioned it, I could kinda see some similarities.

(Y/n): Like their very obvious good looks. Was everyone in this school attractive? Where did they get them from? A modeling agency?

(Y/n): It has been a long time since I was considered ‘attractive’, and I’ve been living my adult life as ‘average’.

(Y/n): I must have really paled in comparison to them.

Loud Blonde Guy: “Beatrix! Beatrix!”

(Y/n): A blonde man burst through the door and tried to catch his breath.

Beatrix: “V-Vane? What’s wrong?”

Vane: “You forgot to shut off the oven. Your cookies are burnt.”

(Y/n): Beatrix immediately paled and wailed in response, running out of the room to fix her mistakes.

(Y/n): Vane shook his head and headed over to the fridge, where he pulled out a couple Tupperwares filled with food.

Rosetta: “Are those for Lancelot?”

Vane: “Sure are. Poor guy never remembers to eat.”

(Y/n): Vane smiled widely, and I couldn’t help but smile too. His charming energy was infectious. Not to mention he cooked, and he looked very attractive as well.

(Y/n): My eyes trailed a bit lower to his chest, when I accidentally choked on my water.

(Y/n): How big was his chest? Some of his buttons were threatening to pop off!

Vane: “Oh gods, are you alright?”

(Y/n): Vane ran over to me and placed his hand on my back to try and help me stop choking.

(Y/n): “I-I’m fine! J-just went down the wrong pipe!”

(Y/n): I laughed awkwardly as he let out a sigh of relief.

Vane: “I’m glad you’re alright. Say, who are you? I’ve never seen you before.”

(Y/n): “Oh, right, I’m (Y/n). The new Language Arts teacher.”

Vane: “Cool. Nice to meet you. I’m Vane.”

(Y/n): He held out a muscular hand and I took it, and he shook it. Surprisingly, he was rather gentle.

(Y/n): “It was nice to meet you too.”

Vane: “I’m always a holler away if you need it. I’m the Home Ec teacher with Bea, so you’ll know where to find us!”

(Y/n): With that, he waved goodbye and walked out the lounge, food in hand.

(Y/n): Seeing as how I just made a fool of myself in front of the teachers, I decided to leave early and finish the rest of my lunch in room.

(Y/n): As I was walking, I heard a sweet melody play from one of the classrooms.

(Y/n): As soon as I heard it, a voice sighed and stopped playing the violin before multiple strings were being plucked and tuned.

(Y/n): I was too nosy to not see what was going on, so I peered into the classroom to see a man with blonde hair and a large hat concentrating on his instrument.

(Y/n): His fingers expertly tuned the violin, and when he felt satisfied, he hummed and picked up the bow before playing again.

(Y/n): He seemed so lost in his music that he didn’t seem to notice I was there.

(Y/n): His body swayed with the melody and his fingers danced along the strings, so quick that my eyes couldn’t keep up.

(Y/n): “Incredible…”

(Y/n): That seemed to catch his attention because he immediately stiffened and nearly dropped his instrument as he made eye contact with me.

Violin Man: “Oh, you frightened me. You don’t look like a student from here, though.”

(Y/n): “Oh, uh, that’s because I’m not. I’m the Language Arts teacher.”

Violin Man: “You’re the new teacher? Forgive me for not knowing sooner. I think your introduction came up when I was busy at a concert.”

(Y/n): “Concert?”

Violin Man: “Yes, I sometimes perform at the local performing arts center with my group. Occasionally I’ve been invited to an out-of-state one as well.”

(Y/n): “That’s so cool. Your music sounded so beautiful from outside.”

Violin Man: “Heh, well it’s always fun to meet with someone who appreciates the arts. I’m Caro.”

(Y/n): “(Y/n). Your music was wonderful, Caro. I’d like to hear it again sometime.”

Caro: “Thank you very much, (Y/n). I’d love to perform for you one day.”

(Y/n): “Looking forward to it. I’ll see you soon!”

(Y/n): I waved goodbye and walked back to my classroom, ready to finish my lunch and prep for the next hour.

(Y/n): As I walked back, I noticed Lucilius’ class was in session and peered through the door to get a closer look. The few times I saw him he was either screaming at Belial or creepily looking at something in his computer.

Lucilius: “Turn in the essay I assigned yesterday into the bin. I expect to see massive improvements after that last disaster that was your presentations.”

(Y/n): I cringed slightly and saw as the students nervously handed in their papers, some looking close to tears and others looking as if they were about to lose their lunch.

Lucilius: “I don’t have all day, Miss Chloe. Just because you wasted your time last night, doesn’t mean you need to waste mine. Hand it in, now.”

(Y/n): A girl in the back, who busy scribbling something onto a paper, jumped and shrieked, and Lucilius’ glare hardened even more.

(Y/n): I wanted to barge in there and tell him off. I wanted to yell at him for disrespecting the students like that. There was no need to be so nasty and cruel, especially since he was supposed to help them.

(Y/n): It wasn’t my place though. I couldn’t just lecture him about those things in public. Being mean back to him wouldn’t just solve the issue.

(Y/n): I sighed and went to my classroom, where I continued for the remainder of my time eating.

(Y/n): The day went alright. I walked to my car feeling more reassured than when I entered the school.

(Y/n): As I was about to get into my car, I heard a rustling noise from somewhere. I couldn’t pinpoint where exactly, but it sounded like it was to my left.

(Y/n): I looked there yet…there was nothing.

(Y/n): “…”

(Y/n): “Uh, hello? Is someone there?”

(Y/n): There was no movement, no sound to respond to my call other than the leaves shaking with the wind.

(Y/n): “Jeez, I need to relax.”

(Y/n): I entered my car and drove home, where upon stepping in, collapsed on the couch and fell asleep.

(Y/n): The day was too stressful for my liking, but I rose up early the next morning with a rested mind.

(Y/n): “Another day, another class to teach.”

(Y/n): I quickly got ready and drove to the school.

(Y/n): “I got everything- phone, charger, pens, lunch, water, papers-“

(Y/n): “Crap! I forgot to print out the papers!”

(Y/n): I cursed myself for falling asleep yesterday and pressed harder on the gas. I needed to go the copier room and print out my worksheets for today’s lesson, stat!

(Y/n): So much for relaxing.

(Y/n): I hurriedly pulled up into the school parking lot and hastily threw my bag over my shoulder before making a mad dash for the copier room.

Metera: “Morning (Y/n), how was your-“

(Y/n): “Sorry! I just need to print out some things!”

(Y/n): I quickly punched in what I needed, and let the machine do its work. Except, for some reason, it didn’t do anything.

(Y/n): “Come on, come on, come on, don’t die on me now you stupid machine! Just print my shit and then perish!”

(Y/n): I smacked the printer a few times before angrily grinding my teeth and screaming.

???: “Do you need help?”

(Y/n): “What the- “

(Y/n): I turned around and went face-to-chest with a man with large muscles and long brown hair.

(Y/n): “Where the hell did you come from?!”

(Y/n): He was a hulking beast of a man, but I couldn’t be bothered with appearances when I didn’t even know when he got here. He looked like he weighed a ton, yet he didn’t make a sound! Just what kind of person was this?

Ninja?: “Ah, forgive me. I heard you beating up the printer and cursing it, so I came in and was about to try and help you.”

(Y/n): His voice was very relaxing, and his small grin made me smile back.

(Y/n): “Sorry, you just freaked me out back there.”

Ninja?: “Do not worry, I’ve been told I had a habit of showing up unexpectedly.”

(Y/n): “So you really can fix this?”

Ninja?: “Yes, just step back a bit and I’ll get this running for you as soon as I can.”

(Y/n): I did as he said, and the man crouched down and tapped the side of the printer. I watched him do that a couple more times before he poked the printer again in a different spot. He did that a few more times and I heard the distinct sound of printing paper.

(Y/n): “T-that actually worked? What the heck?”

(Y/n): The man just chuckled and waved it off.

Ninja?: “It gets like that sometimes. I don’t know how it works either.”

(Y/n): “Well thank you anyways, uh…”

Siegfried: “Siegfried. My name is Siegfried. If you ever need anything Professor (Y/n), do not hesitate to call my name.”

(Y/n): “Will do.”

(Y/n): I grabbed the rest of my papers and saluted to him before running off to my class.

(Y/n): Another day passed, much more smoothly than my morning, and I happily sighed as I began packing up my belongings.

(Y/n): Just as I picked up my keys, I heard a knock at my classroom door as well as quiet mumbling. I looked up and saw that at my door was Elmott and a student I recognized from my second hour.

(Y/n): “Elmott? Tsubasa? What are you two doing here?”

Elmott: “Are you gonna tell them, or am I?”

Tsubasa: “Oi, you don’t need to get all in my business, teach.”

Tsubasa: “A-anyways…I came ‘cuz I need help… with ‘Lord of the Pies’.”

Elmott: “See? Was that so hard?”

Tsubasa: “Quit hassling me!”

(Y/n): Despite Elmott’s teasing and Tsubasa’s aggressive reactions, it was obvious they cared for one another. I chuckled a bit and pulled out a chair at one of the desks and ushered him over.

(Y/n): “So, where would you like to begin?”

Tsubasa: “Probably everything…”

(Y/n): As I sat down and opened the book, I heard footsteps heavily pounding against the floor.

???: “Hello is-oh. My mistake. Forgive me, I could’ve sworn Elmott was here just a second ago.”

(Y/n): A man with long brown hair peered through the door, bowing respectfully at me.

(Y/n): “You just missed him. Should I tell him you were looking for him?”

???: “It’s not necessary. I must apologize for my lack of decorum. I’m Yurius, the engineering teacher in the basement. You must be the new teacher, correct?”

(Y/n): “Yes. My name is (Y/n). It’s a pleasure to meet you!”

Yurius: “Again, I’m sorry for intruding on your tutoring session. If you need anything fixed though, feel free to call for me and Albert.”

???: “Is he here?”

(Y/n): Another man entered, with platinum blonde hair and a mahogany tie over his white shirt. Yurius turned to him and shook his head.

Yurius: “No. But I did manage to meet the new teacher, Albert. This is (Y/n).”

(Y/n): Albert’s eyes brightened a bit as he looked at me and extended his hand.

Albert: “It’s nice to finally meet you. Me and Yurius are in the basement, so we never really know what’s going on.”

Yurius: “As if that was your only issue…”

(Y/n): Yurius mumbled, a smirk on his face as Albert frowned at him. I couldn’t help but laugh at their behavior. They acted no better than the students I taught.

(Y/n): “It’s fine. It’s nice to meet you too. What subject do you teach?”

Albert: “Physics. I mostly like teaching about electricity, though.”

Tsubasa: “Hey this is nice and all, but uh…shouldn’t we actually study?”

(Y/n): “Ah! Sorry, Tsubasa.”

(Y/n): Albert and Yurius happily waved goodbye and stepped out, and Tsubasa tried to read a section of the book.

(Y/n): “If it’s too loud in these classrooms, do you want to head towards the library? I’m sure they must be quieter there.”

Tsubasa: “Yeah. Probably less likely to be noticed by the others.”

(Y/n): “Alright.”

(Y/n): I swung my bag over my shoulders and walked out, Tsubasa trailing behind me as I turned to the left.

Tsubasa: “Uh…teach…”

(Y/n): “Yes?”

Tsubasa: “The library is this way.”

(Y/n): I froze and laughed awkwardly.

(Y/n): “Oh! My mistake.”

Tsubasa: “Still don’t know your way around? Heh, maybe me and the gang can help ya sometime!”

(Y/n): “Thank you…I’m too nervous to ask the other teachers because they’re all so…”

Tsubasa: “It’s no biggie. They’re all cool. Except Lucilius… he is… he’s wild…”

~

(Y/n): My first week has been hectic, and I have yet to decipher how I feel about it. I’ve met some wonderful students and co-workers, and some that were…strange…

(Y/n): But now it’s Saturday, a time for me to relax. There was so much to talk about, so I quickly picked up my phone and called Lunalu.

Lunalu: “Hello…?”

(Y/n): “Lunalu! How late were you up last night?”

(Y/n): Lunalu was always obsessed with being a mangaka. For as long as I could remember she would rave about drawing characters and writing stories for all to enjoy. I loved her works, but she had incredibly unhealthy habits, even worse than when we were in junior high.

Lunalu: “Hey, it wasn’t that bad. I got two hours of sleep today. New record.”

(Y/n): “Lunalu, you can’t do that! You’ll die at this rate.”

Lunalu: “It’s a sacrifice I am willing to make. Anyways, why’d you call me?”

(Y/n): “Oh, right. I wanted to see if you wanted to go explore the town a bit. Just go around the shops and maybe laze around.”

Lunalu: “Sounds nice…besides, maybe if something interesting happens I could use it for this chapter. My brain is mush right now.”

(Y/n): “When do you want to meet up?”

Lunalu: “Um…hour…an hour is good.”

(Y/n): “Alrighty then, I’ll meet you at your house!”

(Y/n): I got up and got ready to hang out with Lunalu and drove over to her house. Thankfully she didn’t live too far from me.

(Y/n): “Lunalu! You ready?”

(Y/n): I could hear the clattering of objects inside her house, as well as her mumbling and light footsteps. She opened the door and stretched lazily.

Lunalu: “Okay, okay, let’s go.”

(Y/n): “You wanna stop for some coffee?”

Lunalu: “Please.”

(Y/n): After we picked up our coffee, Lunalu made me stop and enthusiastically pointed at a shop.

Lunalu: “(Y/n), check it out! It’s a magic shop!”

(Y/n): “Magic shop? I never knew that was here…”

Lunalu: “Neither did I! Let’s check it out! I might get some inspiration!”

(Y/n): “Okay then. Magic shop it is.”

(Y/n): I parked in front of the shop and looked at it more closely. It was small and red, with black symbols painted on it as well as a large white sign.

(Y/n): “’Arulumaya’s Magic Shop and Divination Readings.’ I can’t believe this.”

Lunalu: “Who cares if it’s fake or not? It’s fun, and they have great décor too.”

(Y/n): I chuckled as me and Lunalu walked inside the shop. It was strange how much bigger it looked on the inside, and I did a double take at all the objects being sold.

(Y/n): Lunalu picked up a “magical” amulet that was supposed to ward off dark spirits while I roamed the place.

???: “Are you having difficulties finding anything?”

(Y/n): “Wha-?”

(Y/n): I turned around and saw a woman with dark hair and clothes smile at me knowingly. I froze and shook my head.

(Y/n): “No problems at all, haha.”

???: “No need to lie. Come on, step inside. I’ll give you a reading of your future.”

(Y/n): I was hesitant. Her smile didn’t fade as she opened the red curtains that led to her divination room.

(Y/n): I sighed. I guess it wouldn’t hurt to get some clue on what would happen.

???: “Wonderful. Please have a seat.”

(Y/n): I sat down on one the wooden chairs and looked at the sparkling crystal ball in the middle of the table. The woman chuckled quietly before taking the seat behind the crystal ball and extending a hand to me.

???: “I can tell this is your first time getting your fortune read. There is nothing to fear. I’m Arulumaya.”

(Y/n): I took her hand and stared at her curiously.

(Y/n): “You’re the owner of the shop?”

Arulumaya: “Indeed. And your name is (Y/n), correct?”

(Y/n): “How’d you know?”

Arulumaya: “An oracle never reveals her secrets.”

(Y/n): She winked at me and placed her hands on the crystal ball. It shone even brighter than before, before turning a crimson red.

Arulumaya: “Ah…there is much potential for you, (Y/n). So many paths, so many choices.”

Arulumaya: “I wonder…which one will you take?” 


	3. Result of the First Character Poll!

Hey everyone! Thanks to your overwhelming support- we have a winner of the first character poll! Vane is gonna be the first character I write for!   
  


I hope you enjoy it, and please follow my Twitter @cinnbar_bun for more updates and polls! And spreading the word would help a lot, so if you could- please do so? I wish to have a lot of you guys telling me what you wish for and what you like/don’t like about this series. It would help me tremendously!   
  


Thank you~!   
-Luna


	4. Vane Route: Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter of Vane's route!! Comments, critiques, and suggestions are always welcome! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Arulumaya: “I see something…a man who shines brightly and is unsure of what he wants. Through your patience and charm, you will both find that fate works in all strange ways.” 

(Y/n): “What? This is about…love? I’m gonna find someone? Where do I find them?”

Arulumaya: “I cannot reveal that. You’ll come to see that what you wish for is within your grasp.”

(Y/n): “B-but! I need more than that! You can’t just drop that on me and not expect me to ask questions!”

Arulumaya: “Sorry, rules are rules. If I tell you, you’ll jeopardize your own future.”

(Y/n): “B-but-“

Arulumaya: “Feel free to look around the shop more. I recommend the tarot cards.”

(Y/n): She waved at me and the curtain closed, leaving me standing dumbfounded in the shop.

(Y/n): “What…what the hell?”

Lunalu: “You look like you’ve seen a ghost. Are you alright?”

(Y/n): “Y-yeah…anyways, did you find something?”

Lunalu: “Yeah! Look, it’s a dice that can determine how good our day will go!”

(Y/n): “Cool…”

(Y/n): Despite being with Lunalu, I couldn’t help but think about what Arulumaya had just told me.

(Y/n): I was to meet someone…but I don’t know how I would.

(Y/n): Am I supposed to go on blind dates? Look around the town? How do I even know if they’re in the town?

(Y/n): I rubbed my forehead. This was too exhausting to deal with.

(Y/n): I can think about this later. At the very least, I was supposed to meet a man. That probably cut down the options by about fifty percent. 

(Y/n): Still, I was uneasy at the fortune I just received. Damn her, who drops a bomb like that and just walks away?!

Lunalu: “Hey, (Y/n), it’s almost lunchtime. Do you wanna get something to eat from the restaurant right there?” 

(Y/n): She pointed at a restaurant named ‘Bistro Drachenritter’. I had heard lots about its excellent service and food, but I never bothered to try it. It just didn’t seem like something that was interesting enough to me. 

(Y/n): I agreed and we walked into the bistro, where we were promptly seated. 

(Y/n): “This place is actually really nice. I’m impressed. It looks so small on the outside but is really spacious inside.” 

Lunalu: “The name is a bit weird though.” 

(Y/n): “What do you mean?” 

Lunalu: “It means dragon knight. I wonder why they’d call it that. Maybe there’s a romantic story behind it! A chef saved by a perilous knight, who repaid his efforts by cooking him a splendid-” 

(Y/n): “Ahem. Sorry to burst your bubble but we don’t live in fantasy land, Lunalu.” 

(Y/n): I sighed. She got like this sometimes when her mind went rampant for new ideas. 

Lunalu: “Sorry. I should look more into that idea. I can incorporate monsters into that too…” 

(Y/n): “Always so focused on work. Relax a bit! I know you work super hard.” 

Lunalu: “Fine. Speaking of- how’s work for you? You haven’t told me anything about your ‘weird coworkers’.”

(Y/n): “I’m telling you! They’re so insane and beautiful! It’s unfair! I swear- they HAVE to be models! There’s no other way they all can just be that good looking.” 

Lunalu: “Meh, real life people don’t compare to the beauty of fictional men.” 

(Y/n): “Lunalu, they’re way better looking than the guys in your manga. It’s unbelievable!” 

(Y/n): As I said that, I saw spiky, golden hair and a big, hulking man step into the bistro. I recognized him immediately as Vane and quickly choked on the water we were given yet again. 

Lunalu: “(Y/n)! Are you okay? What’s wrong?” 

(Y/n): “Hide me! Don’t look. Behind you is one of my coworkers. I made a fool of myself the first time I met him!” 

(Y/n): Despite my warning, she turned around and gazed at him. 

Lunalu: “HIM? You work with THAT? They’re seriously upgrading humans like that?!” 

(Y/n): “Don’t act weird! You’re gonna make him look at us!” 

Lunalu: “I can’t help it! His shirt is barely staying on! Does he have male friends? Please tell me has some. I need to see these coworkers you’re with. This is absolutely what I needed for my newest project!”

(Y/n): “This isn’t the time for that! Agh, he’s looking in my direction-” 

(Y/n): To my horror, Vane looked at me and smiled widely. I desperately looked at anywhere but him, but to make matters worse, he started walking towards me. 

Vane: “(Y/n)! Hey! Didn’t think I’d see you here! 

(Y/n): Ah! Crap! I gotta act quick! I should… 

  * Try and greet him… or something…
  * Act suave, like I haven’t noticed he was there. 



**_Try and greet him…or something…_ **

(Y/n): “Oh, hi, Vane! D-didn’t notice you there!” 

Vane: “How are you doing? You look like you’re gonna pass out. It is kinda hot out, so make sure you drink lots of water!” 

(Y/n): “Y-yeah, of course.” 

(Y/n): I awkwardly took a sip of my water as he grinned at me while Lunalu was covering her mouth. 

~

**_Act suave, like I haven’t noticed he was there._ **

(Y/n): In an attempt to act cool, I rested my chin against my hand and gave him my best attractive stare. 

(Y/n): “Hey, handsome.” 

(Y/n): The words jumbled out of my mouth before I could stop them, and Lunalu promptly choked on air while Vane froze. I had done it now. 

Vane: “Oh uh… you think I’m handsome?” 

(Y/n): He shyly grinned, a blush on his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

Vane: “Gee, thanks! You sure know how to flatter a guy!” 

(Y/n): “R-right…” 

~

(Y/n): I turned to Lunalu, who looked as if she was about to burst. Her face was red and there were tears in her eyes as she struggled to hold whatever it was in. I’m sure she was gonna give me a lecture later about my poor social skills later. 

(Y/n): “So uh, what are you doing here, Vane?” 

Vane: “I work here! The owner is an old friend of mine, so sometimes I come here and work a few shifts in my downtime.” 

(Y/n): “Really? That must be exhausting…” 

Vane: “Not really, honestly. I love cooking and making others happy, so when they enjoy my food I feel invigorated.” 

(Y/n): “What do you recommend then? It’s our first time here.” 

Vane: “The quiche and pate! It’s one of the best appetizers. I mean, I work here so I think all of the dishes are good though…”

(Y/n): “I think I’ll try that and the mushroom soup. Lunalu, what about you?” 

Lunalu: “A-ah, I think I’ll have the wildfowl soup.” 

Vane: “Coming right up! I’ll whip you up the best meal you’ve ever had.” 

(Y/n): With a glowing smile he gave us a wave before walking to the back. His voice echoed as he greeted the other chefs, all of whom greeted him back with equally happy responses. 

Lunalu: “He seems popular.” 

(Y/n): “I guess so. In the school all the kids love him. Sometimes he even makes treats for all the other teachers.” 

Lunalu: “Really? Interesting… ufufufufu.” 

(Y/n): “What’s so funny?”

Lunalu: “I’ll have to know more about his character. I need you to do something for me.” 

(Y/n): “Oh boy…” 

(Y/n): I sighed. I didn’t know what Lunalu had planned for me now. 

Lunalu: “He would be a great character to include in my newest story. I can’t believe all the ideas I’m getting now! Him- a renown chef with a heart of gold who tries his best in everything! He has to have some hidden character development!” 

(Y/n): “He’s a person! Of course he’s gonna have something!” 

Lunalu: “Exactly! I need you to find out what it is! I want you to find out more about him and his personality. He’s nice- almost too nice. Usually in literature they have something bad. Maybe he’s lonely or is secretly evil. Maybe the food he’s giving you is poisoned as he wants to eliminate the competition from being the best teacher-” 

(Y/n): “Okay, time out. I hardly know the guy and I KNOW that’s incredibly off!” 

Lunalu: “But what if that’s what he wants you to believe! I mean you’re so cool, all your students will love you in no time. That’s gotta leave a bad taste in his mouth knowing he’s been surpassed by my best friend, hehe!” 

(Y/n): “Th-thank you but, really, I doubt he’d ever do something like that. And regardless, if you’re that curious about him, why don’t you just… you know… talk to him?” 

Lunalu: “I can’t do that!! I am socially awkward!! I can’t talk to people so casually! I have an image to keep up!” 

(Y/n): “Okay, okay. I’m not going to pry into his business for you. But maybe I should consider becoming closer to him and the others in my work. It’s already bad enough being referred to as the ‘new teacher’, I don’t want to be singled out forever.” 

Lunalu: “Good thinking. This is why you’re so awesome~.” 

(Y/n): I chuckled and took a sip of my drink before Vane came back with our appetizers.

Vane: “Here it is! Quiche and pate! Your soups will be coming out shortly.” 

(Y/n): Before I could thank him, he excused himself and went back to work. I looked at the food and marveled at how amazing it smelled. 

(Y/n): “Incredible…” 

Lunalu: “He sure knows how to make a mean quiche. I didn’t think you’d ever get something like this.” 

(Y/n): “Neither did I! Here’s to trying new things!” 

(Y/n): I held up my glass and Lunalu’s eyes widened before she relaxed and clicked her drink against mine. 

Lunalu: “To new things! New jobs!” 

(Y/n): “New friends!” 

Lunalu and (Y/n): “And forever praise the Evil Eye for this friendship.” 

(Y/n): After our old ceremonial prayer, we began digging into our food. 

(Y/n): The food tasted great and I enjoyed my lunch with Lunalu. I kept stealing glances at Vane, and when he caught me looking he smiled and waved back too. 

(Y/n): I felt like an awkward high school kid again, flustered at him looking back at me. I think teaching kids was getting to my head. 


End file.
